Just what the team needed
by Marvel-or-DC
Summary: Tony isn't in the best shape and Steve's need for him to be the perfect Avenger isn't helping. Missing meetings and not focusing on the job was the turning point for Rogers. A fight wasn't what he had in mind... Possible One-Shot, I may add chapters :) Tony and Steve!Whump DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Marvel or it's universe.


Sweat trickled down his forehead. Fatigue was shown underneath his eyes, dark circular bags sitting there. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. Footsteps echoed behind him and his half closed eyes snapped open.

Tony sighed.  
"Not in the mood for a lecture, Cap," he stated, tapping away at his phone. Steve shook his head.  
"Too bad. You're going to get one. Where the hell were you today? You didn't show up to the meeting and you almost died because you weren't focused. If Nat hadn't of pushed you out of the way, you would've been road kill!" he exploded. Tony felt his heart skip a beat. The ice pack he held on his head was put on the desk.  
"I was busy. Is that a crime now Captain stick up the ass?" Tony commented. Steve narrowed his eyes.  
"You need to get a little less busy then. Because saving lives is more important than whatever the hell you're doing." Tony took a step toward him.  
"Not everything is in black and white Rogers. I'm trying to save lives here too." He opened his mouth to say more but felt his headache strengthen. Tony didn't look away from Steve as he tensed his jaw, working through the pain.  
"Yeah well it doesn't look like it. What lives are you saving here by upgrading the suit? You can barely stay awake, let alone work. Who's lives can you save if you can't even save your own." Tony broke his stare with Rogers. He turned and walked back over to the Stark Pad on the table. He was staring straight at the screen but couldn't see anything but Yinsen. Yinsen, sitting on those damn wheat bags, bullet holes in his chest. Maya, falling to the cold factory floor, a gun shot echoing around the room. Happy, lying half dead in the hospital, bruised face and bleeding. Pepper, falling to her death into a pit of fire, hands out stretched, trying to grab Tony. Phil, his smirks and eye rolls he used to give Tony blurred until all he saw was the blood stain on the slightly rusted helicarrier wall. The list went on of all the others he couldn't save. He felt something flutter in his chest and his hands trembled. He balled them into fists. The truth was, he couldn't sleep. He needed something to pass the time and working on the suit was the only way he knew how. He couldn't sleep. The anxiety, the nightmares. I had all just gotten too bad.  
"Get some sleep Stark, that's an order." Steve should not have said that to Tony Stark.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are not soldiers! I don't have to take orders from you," he was directly in front of Rogers again.  
"Well, you should. Have you seen yourself lately? Look in a mirror Stark! You're a walking train wreck!" Tony narrowed his eyes. He lifted his hands to his chest before straightening his arms out either side of him. Steve raised an eyebrow.  
Suddenly, the suit stood up straight, walking forward and encasing Stark within it.  
"Let's see if this walking train wreck can still fight. You think I can't save lives, test me," he stated, spitting the words with hate. Steve frowned, pulling his shield off his back.  
"You're going to regret this."  
"Maybe. But hey, it can't be worse than being talked down to by you." Steve frowned, balling his fist at his side.  
"Go on Rogers. Take the first swing." Steve pulled his fist back when Thor burst through the door.  
"Director Fury of SHIELD has called a meeting. It is urgent." He stared at the two in bewilderment as Cap lowered his hand, putting his shield away.  
"What is your quarrel? Why is Stark in his armor?" Tony shook his head and rolled his shoulders back, the suit peeling off behind him.  
"Nothing. Just a little tired," Steve answered for the both of them, glancing at Tony. Thor narrowed his eyes but did not say more. Stark gripped the side of the desk with blurred vision. His heart felt like it was being stabbed. His fore head pounded and now his whole rib cage ached. Steve didn't see him, thank god, and he straightened again. Rogers turned around and stood at the door frame.  
"Stark! You coming?" he called. Tony's glassy eyes cleared as he blinked. Steve narrowed his eyes as Tony hid his pain.  
"You can't miss this one. Hurry up," Steve stated coldly. Tony sighed, following the super soldier out of the lab.  
"Whatever..." he muttered. The last three days had been hell. Well, they had been for Tony. He was called out non stop. So had the others, but at least they got a few hours sleep. Stark knew they had their own demons to hide, but at least they could sleep. He began to doubt himself. He had seen the others awake when he was, at 3-4 in the morning. Maybe he was just being a baby.  
'Bruce alone probably deals with worse than you, quit whining and do your goddamn job,' he thought to himself. As he entered the meeting room, he earned himself a few concerned looks from Natasha and Bruce. Nat only showed her concern for a second before putting on her usual emotionless face. The one she had been taught to use. Bruce, however, watched Tony all the way to his seat, a mixture of sadness and worry on his face. Stark had a pale face, shaky hands and bags under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, Bruce guessed. He could tell something else was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Clint and Thor payed no attention to him. The Thunder God stood gazing at the front of the room, lost in thought whereas Barton was playing with one of his arrows, completely uninterested in the world around him. His leg sat on Natasha's chair and in return Romanov had her feet resting on the side of his.

Steve walked solemnly toward the front of the room.  
"Where's Fury?" he asked. Thor snapped out of his daze and began to answer.  
"He went to get some important documents on as to why we are gathered here." Steve nodded. Tony took his place at the back of the group of seats around the table, pulling out his phone. The screen blurred in and out of focus for him. He blink a few times, furrowing his brow. He had only missed a few days of sleep. He shouldn't be shutting down like this. He sighed, flicking the phone into his pocket. Fury finally showed up after a 10 minutes, sweat trickling down his bald head.

"Listen up!" he commanded, face stress worn. Steve took his seat as Thor crossed his arms.  
"There is a new threat looming around one of our top secret research labs. It's location is supposed to be hidden from anyone. Unfortunately, a government organisation that recently turned rogue is after the it."  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
"Because in that facility is a formula for the super soldier serum." Steve tensed his jaw, looking down.  
"And why the hell do you have that?" He asked, lowering his voice.  
"Rogers, calm down. We just wanted to-"  
"I don't care! Do you know what will happen if someone gets a hold of that? It could be World War 3! Director, why would you even try to recreate that?" Fury frowned, opening his mouth slightly.  
Stark stopped listening after that. Another fight between Fury and Steve. Just what the team needed. Why were they trying to recreate the formula? Hadn't they ever heard of learning from your mistakes? The super soldier serum should never have been made. He let his mind wander for a bit before he realised that someone was shaking him. He blinked to see Bruce in front of him, concern plastered on his face. He realised that they were the only ones left in the room.  
"Tony? Are you okay?" Stark nodded slightly. The slicing pain in his chest was back. Bruce frowned at him.  
"Save me the speech. I'm okay," he muttered, not angrily. Bruce sighed. He watched Tony stand up slowly, rubbing his temples. Tony walked slowly out of the meeting room, ribcage aching, head and chest throbbing. Stark quickened his pace as he entered the lab.

"Alright Jarvis, I want a full body scan. Anything you can find, you report to me."  
He rubbed at his chest where the arc used to be. The scar was small but permanent. Jarvis whirred a moment as Tony stood there wavering slightly. A bing noise echoed around the room.  
"...Sir. It appears there is a shard of shrapnel edging into your heart..." Tony widened his eyes, going numb.  
"How is that possible? I had- had the surgery and-"  
"It appears this piece was missed. It was presumably to the left, lodged in your left rib cage. Your body had numbed it out, but the surgery had moved it." Tony felt his heart race. He couldn't put the arc back in. His ribs were still raw and pounding from where the other battery heart had been. He had finally got passed that part of his life. Finally exorcised that demon. And now he had to put it back in?  
"And there's no way another surgery could dislodge it?" He asked. Jarvis hesitated.  
"It has already began to enter your heart. If removed there could be fatal damage done. You could die in the surgery sir..."  
"What other choice do I have?" Stark asked, sitting down on the wheeled chair.  
His eyes began to droop and he blinked a few times. He couldn't fall asleep now. He had to work out how he was going to fix this. He always fixed it. Why couldn't he just be left alone? To live happily with Pepper. To forget about all this hero stuff.  
'Lets face it,' he thought to himself. 'You're no hero Stark. You're a self centred jerk.'  
He leaned forward, elbows on the desk. He but his head in his hands, feeling the tension in his shoulders start to fade. He rested his head on the desk, feeling his eyelids get heavier and heavier until they closed. It wasn't long before he was asleep, head and arms on the desk.

A few hours passed before the memories started.  
_"Tony!" Pepper's voice echoed around in his head as she fell into the pit of fire. He jumped off and dived after her._  
_"Pepper!" But she was gone. Then fire began to disappear as he fell before it eventually he wasn't falling, but floating. Stars bobbed around him._  
_"No," he muttered, breathe catching in his throat as he found he couldn't breathe._

Steve approached the lab. It was 6 in the morning. Stark was usually in the lab by now. Or he had never left the lab. Either way he was normally awake at this time. He tapped lightly on the door.  
"Stark?" he called, cracking open the door.

_Tony felt himself falling again, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. He closed his eyes pushing down the panic._  
"No..."  
_As he opened them again, he found himself in water. Ice cold water. Sparks burned his chest where open wires hung out of it. He was suddenly yanked out of the water, pulled by the hair._  
"No! Don't put me back in! I'll build it!" he cried, aloud. He was flinching violently as he spoke. Steve widened his eyes and opened the door fully.  
"Tony?!" he cried sounding startled.  
"I'll build it! Just stop!" he yelled again, pleading this time. Rogers shook him hard.  
"Stark!" he shouted. Tony squeezed his eyes before opening them. He jumped to his feet, holding his hands up at Cap, a glove of the suit flying to his hand. He blinked a few times, breathing heavily.  
Steve held his hands up.  
"Hey, it's just me. Its okay," he stated, trying to soothe the billionaire. Tony lowered his shaking hands.  
"Shit..." he whispered to himself. Steve opened his mouth slightly.  
"Tony, are you-"  
"Stop. Im fine," he stated, picking up a tipped over glass. Scotch splattered his desk. He sighed, flicking the piece of the suit off his hands.  
"No you're not. I don't know why you're trying to act like-"  
"Rogers! Just drop it. We all have things that we don't like to talk about," he muttered.  
"I don't think anyone else's is making them physically ill. You can't keep stuff like that in."  
"What so you want me to go talk to someone about my feelings, like some little girl? Spare me the touchy crap. Ill be fine." Steve frowned. Force it is then, he thought angrily.  
"Look, if you don't do something about it, I will."  
"Is that a threat, Rogers? What are you gonna do, run to Fury? You're not exactly in his good books right now."  
"Stark, it's affecting your working performance." Tony frowned, heart beating painfully fast.  
"I'll show up. Don't you worry about that, princess." Steve balled his hand into a fist. Tony smirked.  
"You really want to go there Rogers?" Tony muttered. Steve narrowed his eyes and swung a fist at the billionaire. A square hit to his jaw. Stark hit the floor with a smack. He got on his hands and knees, spitting blood on to floor.

"Don't say you weren't warned," Steve stated, turning to leave.  
Tony stood, the suit flying to him in pieces. He narrowed his eyes and fired his jets at Cap's shield. Steve was pushed forward. He stopped himself from falling on his face just in time. A dark look flickered in his eyes and he charged at Stark. Pulling his shield off his back as Stark's helmet flipped down. Rogers flung the shield at Stark's shoulder. The metal disc nicked his upper arm, forcing him to step back. Tony frowned, swinging at Steve. A direct hit to the stomach. Steve doubled over in time to dodge Tony's next fist.  
"Sir, I very strongly advice you don't do this due to your conditio-"  
"Mute." He commanded, catching Steve's next fist. Rogers used his foot to kick Tony backwards and away from him. As the billionaire flew into the wall behind, creating a large shattering noise, Steve picked up his shield. Stark blasted at him, standing up again. The blast hit Steve's right outer thigh, forcing him to the ground. This gave Stark enough time to remove a large metal shard from his lower abdomen. Blood spattered the floor around both Stark and Rogers.

Steve looked up at Tony, rage in his eyes. Stark felt his side burn with white hot pain. He looked back at where he had landed, when Rogers tackled him right back into it. He winced as the bleeding speed of his new wound increased.  
"You're going to pay for that, Rogers. Literally," he grumbled trying to stand.  
"I wouldn't count on it," was the soldier's reply. He charged at Tony again when the Iron Man lifted both his hands and fired multiple rounds of repulsor blasts. Many landed hits on Steve's arms and legs, though none were as powerful as before. Roger's hit the floor and let the remaining ones sail over his head before Tony gathered his energy to land a finally blow on the blonde haired man. It took great difficulty to stand but Tony managed it. He felt as though he had won when the smoke cleared, seeing Steve struggling to get up, until his chest burst into pain.

Steve got to his feet again when the others burst through the door. Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce all stood wide eyed. Tony took a shaky step forward. As he did, a cough escaped his lips. A mixture of blood and stomach bile was produced and Stark dropped to his knees. Even Steve turned in surprise as the billionaire lifted the face plate to cough blood clots onto the floor. Bruce rushed over to Tony, putting his arm around him. Even with the suit, he was too sick to stand. Steve felt sweat trickle down his forehead as he took some limped steps toward Tony.  
"Stark," he muttered weakly. Natasha ran over to Steve. Clint ran to get some help as Thor went to help Tony stand.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Nat asked Steve. Steve shook his head.  
"Who knows?" he murmured. Blood dribbled down his arms and face but mainly his leg at a steady pace.  
"I don't know what we were doing- " he started. She shook her head.  
"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine," she lied, looking up at the billionaire. Tony was a collapsed heap on the floor despite Bruce and Thor's best efforts to keep him upright. Blood oozed from his lips as he mumbled in his unconscious state. Steve limped over to the door with the aid of Agent Romanov. His vision blurring and leg numb, he fell a few times. Clint arrived with two stretchers and some paramedics a while later. Steve was more than relieved to see these. A quick look at Stark was all it took to start the unsettling feeling in his stomach. The man wasn't well and he had just made it worse. Steve bit his lip as a wave of nausea and vertigo hit him. He lay down carefully, blood soaking the gurney. Unconsciousness came fast.


End file.
